


Being Human

by ohhHannie



Series: Men of Letter's Bunker Is For Lovers [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Plot, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Plot Twists, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Slow Burn, Top Dean Winchester, Weird Plot Shit, i don't know what I am doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhHannie/pseuds/ohhHannie
Summary: Dean and Sam had rescued Cas from the reaper. Now they are back in the bunker.After learning about April, Dean starts to act weird. Cas is confused. Sam is not taking shits.Takes place in Season 9 Episode 3
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Men of Letter's Bunker Is For Lovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106384
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Being Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [givemeraki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemeraki/gifts).



> Before you start;  
> This is my first time writing. There could be sentences that wouldn't make sense. Plus I am not an English speaker, but I tried my best. Also, this is my gift for my bestie @givemeraki for her b-day. And ah yeah, I suck at writing smut :D
> 
> The show might be ended, but the ship sails itself all the way!!

''Something is wrong with Dean.'' Castiel said.

  
''What do you mean?'' Sam questioned, without removing his eyes from his computer. There was a new case not far from the bunker. Wendigos. Sam was collecting information for the hunt.

  
''He keeps asking me about my sex with April. Why is he doing that?''

  
''What does he says, for example?'' Sam looks over to Castiel. Ever since Castiel came into their lives, he noticed the way Dean changed over the years. He was his brother, after all, he knew him all his life. Yes, Dean is reckless; but he always cared about Sam. Only Sam. Of course, that changed after Castiel came, and even a blind can see that.

  
''He asked me if she made me feel good or she did oral.''

  
Sam couldn't help himself but snort. This fool brother of his is so brave in every possible way, but when it comes to Cas, he just acts like a 5-year-old kid.

  
''He asked you these because he is jealous.'' Sam simple states. ''He has always been so head over heels for you, haven't you noticed that Cas?''

  
''No...'' Castiel's eyes drifted over Dean, who was currently walking towards them with his hands full of foods he got on the way back.

  
''Found a nice place. Got myself and Cas hamburgers and for you, Sammy,'' Dean placed the plate in front of the addressed man ''Organic grass.''

  
''Thanks.'' Sam looked over to his salad and brought his attention back to his computer.

  
It has been two days since Castiel started to live with the Winchester boys in the bunker they called home. Not going to lie; it was hard being human. Eat all the time, need to piss every damn twenty minutes. Can't seem to focus on anything if he can't get enough sleep. Slowly but surely, Castiel was trying to adjust to his new lifestyle. But the thing he was still having problems to understand was human feelings. Emotions.

  
''So,'' Sam started to speak, taking everyone's attention to himself. ''I found a new case not far from here. Only 3-4 hours away tops.''

  
''What is it?'' Dean asked. He was so concentrated on his hamburger that Castiel thought he was lost in it, but yet, he was still listening to them.

  
''Wendigos, I think,'' Sam answered. '' A group of people, teens actually, went missing in a camp field. Deep in the woods. The signs gave me a Wendigo vibe.''

  
''Yeah, you are right. Always those creeps we encounter deep in the woods.'' Dean put away his trash and took a look at Castiel. ''And you Cas, are coming with us. You gotta learn the ways. Sure, you still have your angel blade with you, but if you gonna live like us, you gotta act like us. And that means I am your mentor now.''

  
''Dean, he is an angel-''

  
''Was.'' Dean looked over to Sam. ''He is no longer an angel, Sammy. That means all his magic and tricks are gone. He no longer can just zap out whenever he is in danger. He needs to learn how to fight monsters as we do. And I don't accept the old angelic fighting ways he knows. Sure he was a warrior back in Heaven but here, he is just like us. A human.''  
Human. How can a word hurt so much? Breaks you into pieces, makes you feel like you are nothing like you have no use? Castiel thought to himself.

  
''Now, I want both of you to have a good night's sleep. we'll leave in the morning.'' With that, Dean was off to his room.

  
Castiel kept eating his food while thinking about over one word over and over again. Like a broken tape. Human.

  
Sam watched Castiel in silence. He was aware of Castiel's sadness that came with being a human. So was Dean. But also he was aware of emotions Castiel started to feel. So, like the good friend he is, he made a plan. With that, he picked up his trash and wished Castiel goodnight, and made his way to his room with a smile on his face.

-

When the sun rose, Sam was first to wake up. Opposite to his usual morning routine, he didn't wash his face, didn't go for a run, didn't brush his teeth. On the contrary, he even smelled the trash bin so he could throw up and look sicker. Dean has been so strict about his rest ever since he completed the trails so, he was going to use that for his plan. He was going to trick Dean into letting him stay in the bunker alone to rest so that he and Cas would be alone in the woods. Yeah, sure Wendigos are hard, but it is Dean Winchester and Castiel the Angel, once, we were talking about, they would be just fine on their own, Sam thought.

  
''Good morning Sam.'' said Castiel when he saw the younger hunter.

  
''Good morning to you too Cas.''

  
''Are you not well, Sam?'' Castiel asked with concern on his face. Sam smiled to himself. If Cas thinks he is sick, that means it will be easier to make Dean believe him.

  
''To be honest, Cas, I am not.'' Sam finished his sentence with a fake cough. ''I may not be able to come with you guys to the hunt. You think you will be fine without me?''

  
''As long as Dean is with me, I'm sure we will be fine, Sam.'' Castiel answered with a tiny smile.

  
''Of course, we will be fine Sammy, why are you even asking this?'' Dean came into the room, still wearing that old dead man's robe.

  
''Have you even looked at me, Dean? I mean, look at me.'' Sam shook his arms. ''I am sick.''

  
That made Dean stop and take a look at his brother. Sammy's face was yellowish and shiny under the light. There was a disgusting stain on his mouth, seemed like he threw up. His hair was a mess.

  
''You were just fine before I went to bed Sammy. What the hell happened to you over one night?''

  
''I guess I overdid myself.''

  
''By just doing research?'' Dean gave Sam a suspicious look.

  
Sam didn't answer that. Instead, he fake coughed again.

  
''Ew,'' Dean grimaced. ''I told you, Sammy, morning runs have no positive effects. Now you seem like having a cold because you go running in freezing weather.''

  
''But he is hot.'' Castiel said with his hand on Sam's forehead. ''Isn't he suppose to be cold if he is having a cold?''

  
''People tend to burn up when they are sick, Cas. That's why I am hot and sweaty.'' Sam answered Castiel. ''Now, if you excuse me, I will stay and rest. I believe you will be just fine without me.'' Sam gave Dean a look. ''I can help you from here.''

  
-

  
''So, Cas, you ready for your first hunt after you became human?'' Dean asked without taking his eyes off the road. It had been an hour since they left the bunker for the hunt. Castiel wasn't talking, didn't say a thing after they got in the Impala. Dean was cool with that, at first, but now it started to get boring even with the Def Leppard song currently playing from the tape.

  
''I am, actually,'' Castiel spoke slowly. ''But mostly, I am worried, which is a new feeling for me, that I would be a burden for you.'' Dean heard a rustle from the passenger seat, which Castiel was currently occupying. Dean took a look at Castiel for a second to see what he was doing. Their eyes met. Castiel was watching him. That caught Dean off guard for a moment, which ended up in him losing his control over the steering wheel for a brief moment.

  
''Are you well, Dean?'' Castiel leaned over Dean, his bright blue eyes were watching Dean with curiosity.

  
''Yeah,'' Dean gulped. ''Yeah, I am fine Cas.'' Dean tried to think of something else other than Castiel being so close to him. Or the hot air that comes from his breathing. ''Personal space, Cas. Personal space.''

  
''Right.'' With that, Castiel was leaning back to his seat again. ''How long till we arrive, Dean?''

  
''Probably a couple of hours. If you are bored, try sleeping. That's how Sammy handles the long-distance road trips.''

  
''Before that, can I close the window on my side? I didn't notice it before, but it gets pretty cold inside when the windows are open.''

  
''We need fresh air, Cas. But, there must be a blanket that Sammy keeps at the back seats. How about you take it and wrap it around yourself? It will keep you warm.''

  
Castiel tried to turn around as much as he could without saying anything. The seats of Impala were wide, sure, but still, they weren't as wide for a grown man to move freely. So, Castiel got on his knees and tried to reach for the back seat, which he couldn't succeed. He aligned his butt higher this time and tried to reach for the back seat again.

  
''Cas, what are you doin-'' Dean, once again, almost lost his control over the steering wheel when he saw Castiel.

  
''I'm trying to get the blanket,'' Castiel was out of breath. ''Where Sam put it isn't the easiest place to reach out.''

  
Dean couldn't talk back. He was both trying to look at the road and to Castiel's butt. Was Cas' butt always that plump before? Sure he checked Cas out too many times that he doesn't even know, but it has always been Cas who he was interested in. Not the vessel. Just, Cas. He felt the familiar butterflies in his stomach when Castiel possessed his vessel's daughter to save them. Even in a child's body, it was still the same Castiel, his Cas.

  
''Okay, I got it.'' Castiel sat back to his seat, and that caused Dean to come to his sense. Did he just say his Cas?

  
''I'll try to sleep now, Dean. If you need anything just wake me.''

  
''Yeah, sure.'' Dean watched Castiel's struggle with the blanket for a brief moment, then turned his attention back to the road. They still had a long way before them.

  
-

  
When they arrived, they first talked to the guide to learn exactly what had happened. As Sam said, the victims were on a camping trip with their teacher. They were supposed to return yesterday morning but, they didn't show up, nor could anyone reach them.

  
Dean was pretty sure it was a Wendigo. So when he and Castiel found the camping area, drawing Anasazi symbols for protection was the first thing he did.

  
''Alright, we wait for the night. I'm pretty sure the Wendigo's cave is near somewhere so, we gonna play the bait.'' said Dean, after finishing the last protection drawing.

  
''The bait?'' Castiel questioned. He was trying to light a campfire because damn it was cold, and he had no idea how Dean wasn't feeling the breeze. Maybe adrenalin was the reason?

  
''Yeah, the bait. Give me that,'' Dean took the lighter from Castiel's hand and kneeled next to him. ''Wendigos like to keep their food alive for a while. They take them to their caves, so they can eat them later and don't have to hunt all the damn time. So, if those kids were taken sometime yesterday morning or by chance, night, there is a high chance they are still alive and the wendigo's still collecting its foods.'' Within a few tries, Dean managed to light the campfire. ''We can kill it when he comes for us, then we can go search for the cave and rescue the others.''

  
They waited for two hours like that, sitting around the campfire. Dean cleaning his weapons with passion, Castiel watching the stars in silence, missing his home in Heaven. Of course, he was aware that he wouldn't be able to go back. Not without stopping Metatron or getting his grace back, which looks impossible by the way.

  
With a sigh, Castiel turned his attention to Dean.

  
Castiel had always known Dean was handsome. Not being able to see his meat-suit didn't block his senses. Women around them, the female souls, always loomed over Dean. But even without women's attention toward Dean, Castiel always liked his soul. A soul of a brave man, a man who can do anything for his loved ones. The same goes for Sam, of course, but Dean was always a different case for Castiel. Maybe because he was the one who brought Dean back from Hell? Or because he was the first human soul Castiel ever laid eyes on? Even after all this time, Castiel still wasn't sure about the reason. But now, watching Dean oiling his favourite gun, preparing for the fight that might happen with all his seriousness, his freckles that got more visible with the campfire shining right in front of them, Dean looked beautiful. So beautiful that it hurt. Castiel felt his heart losing its rhythm, his stomach twisting, and that scared him. Castiel felt like dying.

  
''Dean.'' Castiel managed to say, his hand on his heart.

  
''Something's wrong?'' Dean was on alert as soon as he heard Castiel's voice.

  
''No. Yes. I don't know...''

  
''What do you mean Cas?'' Dean stopped looking around and brought his attention back to Castiel. ''Why are you holding your man boob?''

  
Castiel wanted to laugh, but he was still worried.

  
''My heart... It's skipping beats,'' Castiel paused. He was searching for words. ''And my stomach's twisting. I feel like puking. Did I get Sam's sickness?''

  
''I don't think so, man. When did it start?''

  
Castiel didn't want to answer that at first, but he knew Dean was also getting worried. He didn't want to worry him.

  
''Right after I looked at you.'' He couldn't look at Dean.

  
Castiel's last words got Dean by surprise.

  
''I was thinking, now that I can see your meat suit, how your outer beauty matches your inner one.''

  
Dean was at a loss for words. Did Cas just confess to him?

  
''It has been happening to me from time to time. My heart skipping beats when I watch you, but it's like gotten worse after I became human.''

  
''Cas..''

  
''Am I sick, Dean?'' Dean didn't answer. Not right away.

  
''No. I think that's because you... you find me attractive, Cas.''

  
''Everybody finds. You are handsome.''

  
''No, not like that. You find me attractive in liking was...''

  
That is so embarrassing, Dean thought. Finding out his best friend likes him? Yeah... But trying to explain what that feeling is? No shit.

  
''In a lover's way, you know.''

  
''No, actually, I don't, Dean. I'm still new to these human emotions.''

  
''I don't know how to explain it! Okay? Seems like you like me!'' Dean didn't want to sound like a jerk, but he panicked.

  
Castiel didn't say anything for an hour. Dean felt bad. It wasn't Cas' fault that he didn't know about emotions. Hell, he wasn't even a human a week ago!

  
''What about you?'' Castiel asked so quietly that Dean wouldn't be aware Cas was talking to him if he wasn't looking right in the eye.

  
''Do you find me, attractive Dean, in a lover's way?''

  
''I-''

  
Not sure if it was Dean's luck or Castiel's, but Wendigo decided to attack at that moment.

  
The conversation they were having was long forgotten. Their attention was on the monster that was currently circling the area but couldn't get closer due to the protection symbols. They watched it in silence, waiting for the right moment to attack and kill it.

  
Castiel had his angel blade in his right hand, Dean had his flamethrower in his both hands. They were ready, at least, Dean was.

  
Castiel didn't notice he was out of the protected area, and till he noticed, Wendigo was all on fours on him. Castiel tried to stab it, but with a movement of its hand, Castiel's blade was out of his reach.

  
''Dean!'' Castiel felt scared for the first time. Hopeless.

  
''Get away from him, you son of a bitch!'' Dean went all berzerk on the Wendigo and fried it as if he was in a BBQ party with his friends, and was assigned for the grill. For the record, he takes grilling very seriously.

  
As soon as Dean was sure that the Wendigo was dead, he ran straight to Castiel's side.

  
''Cas you alright?'' He helped him get on his feet. ''You got hurt anywhere?''

  
''No, Dean. I am fine thank you.' Dean watched Castiel as he cleaned the dirt on his trench coat.

  
''Are you insane!'' Suddenly, Dean was yelling. ''It was so dangerous what you did, you could have died Cas!''

  
''Our job is dangerous Dean, and I said I am fine.''

  
''Can't believe you."

  
Castiel didn't answer, didn't know what to say. Dean looked really pissed off.

  
''C'mon,'' Dean said while putting off the campfire. ''Let's find those kids and get the hell out of here.''

  
Castiel couldn't have agreed more.

  
-

  
When they arrived at the bunker, it didn't take long for Sam to figure out that something was off.

  
When Sam tried to ask Castiel about what had happened on the hunt, the once-angel didn't answer him. He didn't even seem like he heard Sam. Judging from the way it looked, Castiel was deep in thought. Hence, Sam took his chance with Dean. Big mistake. All Sam got was a bunch of swearing and a punch in his face.

  
Whenever Dean and Castiel were in the same room, the tension was so thick that Sam could have cut it with a knife. From time to time Castiel would watch Dean in silence, away from him, if not; Dean would do the same. Sam wanted to scream at their faces for their stupidness.

  
A week passed by just like that.

  
One morning, Castiel woke to a weird feeling between his legs. It was aching. When he tried to touch it, a strange sound came out of his mouth. He recognized that sound right away. He made the same noises the night he spent with April, the reaper who tried to kill him, also the same person who happened to be his first time. Yet, Castiel wasn't sure why he was having these sensations now. Hence, he got out of his room to find Sam. He couldn't ask Dean, not right now.

  
''Sam.'' Castiel find the man in the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

  
"What's up Cas?"

  
" I have a problem, and I need assistance.''

  
"What problem?"

  
Castiel pointed his bottom side and immediately, Sam knew what the problem was. But he wasn't going to help Cas, not until he made up with Dean. Being the good brother he was, once again, he told Cas to find Dean and left the kitchen, not giving Castiel a chance to protest.

  
Castiel didn't want to ask Dean, but he had no choice. It was getting worse. There was this feeling; need to pee, but Castiel knew it wasn't about excretion.

  
He found Dean in one of the bathrooms; with a towel around his waist, his dirty blonde hair was still wet from just finishing having a shower.

  
"Woah, Cas! I'm still not done in here!"

  
"It is urgent, Dean. I need your assistance." Castiel pointed the tent between his legs, without waiting for Dean's answer.

  
"You have a boner?"

  
"Is this what you call it?"

  
"Yeah, jerk yourself off, man." Dean said like it was obvious.

  
"Jerk my- what? I don't understand, Dean. I asked Sam, but he refused to help me and told me to find you."

  
"Of course he did." Dean said under his breath.

  
Castiel didn't say anything, only watched Dean with interest. The fact that Dean was still naked in front of him, well he had a towel around his waist but, still, most of his skin was exposed to Castiel. And of course, it didn't help Castiel's issue.

  
"Dean, I know we are not on good terms right now but I need to know. As soon as I woke up I had this thing!" Castiel pointed at his boner and that caused Dean to take a look at it, again. Balls, he was getting a boner too. "I remember the same sensation from my experience with April."

  
"That again! You can't call it an experience!"

  
"I got laid, Dean. My first time to be exact. I call this an experience." Castiel wasn't in the mood to have this argument all over again. He wanted answers. "Now," Castiel took a step forward, closing the distance between him and Dean.

"Tell me why did I get a boner even though I didn't have any sexual intimacy recently?" They were inches away from each other now. "Do I need to find a woman for my problem, since you killed April?"

  
That bitch again, Dean thought, one thing she killed Cas; another thing she slept with him!

  
"First of all," Dean started softly. There was no need for speaking loudly since their faces were so close. "males tend to get boners in the morning even tho they do not do anything sexual." He took a breath. He was still damp due to not being able to dry properly, but being so close to Castiel made him feel so hot all over his body. "Second of all; stop suggesting sleeping with other women, with April even though she is dead! It pisses me off when you talk about her!"

  
Now Dean was breathing hard. He took a hold of Castiel's shoulders and pushed him towards to nearest wall. It wasn't a hard push, Castiel didn't feel it at all. What he felt was the sensation his dick getting from touching Dean's leg.

Suddenly, he was burning up*.

  
"Dean, what ar-"

  
"I can help." Dean was still holding Castiel's shoulders, looking right into his brightest blue eyes. "I can help you get a release."

  
"Why would you do that?" Castiel knew there were man on man actions, he saw them in the pornos he watched. But he had no idea why Dean would help him to get a release. It's not like he was just a person he met in a bar.

  
"Because I want to." Dean said, not breaking eye contact.

  
"No, you don't," Castiel's voice was firm, but he sounded hurt. "You don't even like me the way I like you, Dean. And I am not a prostitute you met in a bar." Castiel broke the eye contact and tried to get away from Dean's grip. Yet, he couldn't. Dean didn't let him.

  
"You like me?"

  
There is no going back now, Castiel thought.

  
"After our talk, argument, whatever you want to call it, I thought about what you said. Also, your distance towards me helped me to understand better. So, yes. I like you Dean, have for a long time. Being human and learning emotions only helped me to name this feeling I've been feeling for you since the moment I laid my hands on you in Hell." Castiel took a deep breath. He wasn't sure why was he feeling that way, but he didn't want to say the words that hurt him so much even if they were the truth. "And I know that you don't like me back, Dean."

  
"I never told you that."

  
"And you never answered my question ever since we came back from the hunt, also, you've been avoiding me. It's been a week, Dean. I can get a hint." Castiel tried to break Dean's grip on him once again, and this time, he succeeds. "I will search for an answer online for my problem. You don't have to bother about it."

  
Castiel grabbed the doorknob, was about to open the door, when he felt a sudden force on his hand, pulling him towards Dean. They were close once again, but this time, their lips were touching. Dean was kissing him.

  
"Dean, why ar-" Castiel tried to push Dean away. He was confused.

  
"Look," Dean took Castiel's hands in his, "I'm gonna say this once," he intertwined their fingers, now they were holding hands. "You know I'm not good with chick flick moments, but I like you Cas. Always have. I didn't want to believe it first, that's why I didn't get into the action. And I am not bi, I'm sure of it. Women still bring my boy in the game, but with you, it's different." Dean paused for a moment. He was searching for words. "First, I thought it was because you're my best friend, that I get jealous of people around you. It took me a while, but as time passed, I got to terms with that. I like you Cas. Not any other woman, not any other man."

  
And that was enough for Castiel.

  
With a swift moment, Castiel pulled Dean towards him. Still their hands locked, they started to kiss.

  
When Castiel felt the need to breathe, he pulled away. He looked at Dean, searched for regret, anything. Yet the thing he found was the look of a mischievous man. Dean was up to something.

  
Not giving Castiel a heads up, Dean knelt before him. He reached for Castiel's sweatpants' waist and pulled it down.

  
"So, all these things you have done with April, she didn't give you a blow job? Not a simple blow job?" Dean said in a joking way. "Well, her loss. I bet angel juice tastes like heaven." Now Castiel's boxers were on the floor, along with his sweatpants.

  
"Dean," With the sensation around his junk, due to the sudden cold air, Castiel shivered. "Why do you keep talking about April?"

  
"Because I hate that bitch." Dean said, with a stoned face. "I don't like that she was your first. I don't like that she saw you all naked before me." With that, Dean's hand took the first action. Slowly, Dean started to jerk Castiel off.

  
It was weird for Castiel. He still wasn't used to humanly sexual activities, but he felt good. Dean's hands working on his junk; up and down, sometimes curling his fingers to grab him better.

  
"Never wanted to taste a dick in my life before. Good thing I watched a few gay pornos." Castiel heard Dean's chuckle. "Now, lemme taste that lollipop of yours."

  
Castiel couldn't breathe. When Dean's lips first touched his junk's head, Castiel forgot how to take a breath, for real. Dean worked at the tip first. Giving kitten licks, circling the head, sucking time to time. When he was sure that Castiel got used to the feeling, Dean started to go further. Licking all the way to the bottom.

  
Castiel's hands found their way down to Dean's hair. Pulling them, pushing Dean's head further without being aware of it. Dean liked that, he was always into the rough foreplay. He liked the way Castiel sounded. Murmuring, moaning, moaning Dean's name.

  
Dean wanted the go harder on Castiel. He wanted to make him come. He squeezed his balls with one hand and tried to take him more. He wanted to choke on Castiel's dick. So he did. He took him in his mouth until his eyes watered, his breath stuck in his lungs.

  
"Dean, I don't think I can hold it anymore." And that was what Dean wanted. He pulled his mouth away, but his hands never stopped working.

  
"Come for me, Cas."

  
It was the breaking point for Castiel. Dean's command for him, seeing his face right next to his junk, shining with sweat, eyes full of lust just like him. So Castiel did what Dean told him to do. He came so hard that some of his come splashed on Dean's face. His legs gave in, making him fall on his knees, right in front of Dean. He leaned on Dean, rested his face on Dean's shoulder. His face was hot.

  
"I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to-"

  
"That's okay Cas." Dean petted Castiel, caressed his hair. "It was actually so fucking hot." Dean licked the come on his fingers. Then took Castiel's head in his hands and made him lift his head. "As I thought, you taste so good."

  
Dean watched as Castiel's face got redder. His heart skipped a beat to the sight, he was so fucking in love with that angel.

  
And he wanted more, he needed more of Castiel.

  
"I need more," Dean whispered into Castiel's lips. "I need more than this Cas..." Dean smashed his lips with Castiel's. They were both on the bathroom floor, on their knees. Trying to get more of each other.

  
"Not here..." Castiel managed to say between kisses.

  
"Yeah, right." Dean broke the kiss. He got on his feet and helped Castiel for the same.

  
"Oh, father..." Castiel's reaction caught Dean off guard. He followed Castiel's eyes to see where he was looking. His towel was on the floor, he was naked as a newborn baby would be, and his junk was standing proudly. Long and thick, almost touching his belly button, turned into the darkest red he ever saw, ready to explode.

  
Dean didn't bother about getting the towel back, he wasn't ashamed of it and not embarrassed about the fact that Sammy could see him like that, either. He, simply, didn't give a shit about his brother, not right now at least. But he cared about Cas' privacy, hence, he picked up the towel and wrapped it around Castiel's naked bottom. With a swift moment; Dean was carrying Castiel on his shoulder. As if he was carrying a potato sack, like the caveman he was being.

  
On the way to Dean's bedroom, they ran across to Sam.

  
"What the hell..."

  
"Leave us alone for a while, Sammy. And uh," Dean stopped in the middle of the hall room. Castiel on his shoulder, his junk still standing proudly between his legs. He looked at Sam with a smirk on his face. Sam was on his computer, again; a cup in his hands, probably coffee, looking dumbfounded at Dean and Castiel. "You wanna put on some headphones." Dean pointed to his ears, and with that, he was gone to his room, with Castiel on his shoulder.

  
Sam really wanted them to be together, _really_ , but he didn't want to see them like _that_.

**Author's Note:**

> * Burning like a ceiling fire ;D  
> Sorry, had to do that.  
> Plus; I don't know why I wrote badass warrior Castiel as a person who can't even defend himself :( BUT! I'm planning on adding a second part just for the smut ;) as soon as I can manage writing one.


End file.
